


lose it

by gremlinhours



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinhours/pseuds/gremlinhours
Summary: kate wants to do something for emaline.





	lose it

**Author's Note:**

> thank Oh Wonder for the title~

They were on Emaline’s bed.

The radio hummed music that neither of them were really listening to, but still comforted them somehow. 

Her hair was thrown up into a bun, slivers of hair escaping the band. Kate shifted, moving closer to her. Their shins pressed into each other, their hands sliding across stomachs to grasp one another. Kate trailed her fingers up Emaline’s lightly tanned arm, a breathy giggle leaving Emailine’s glossed lips. Her soft lace boyshorts hiked up over her thighs. Kate moved over her body, pushing her shoulder flat against the mattress.

Emaline’s breath hitched as Kate’s hand slid over her neck. Kate hovered Emailine’s face, hesitant and impatient all at once. Her brain ripped itself apart in her skull, her eyes forcing themselves shut. She could hear the beginnings of thoughts that made her take so long to be here with Emaline in the first place. Her head throbbed. Emailine let out a  _ tsk _ and pressed her soft lips against Kate’s. Kate sighed, feeling the touch of Em's lips everywhere, her everything. “M’sorry.” she mumbled into Emaline’s mouth, eyelashes fluttering. Emaline pulled away in a rush, poking Kate’s cheek firmly. “I don’t know what you’re apologising for honey, but I know you don’t need to.” she dove back in with more valour. 

Kate fought to keep up with Emailine’s pace, who flipped their positions without a word. 

Emaline left Kate’s lips, sliding down her body, leaving kisses in accordance with the beat softly emitted from the radio, placed on the very edge of Emaline’s messy desk. Thrown on top of it was all of Emaline’s school clothes, probably from the last week. But Kate wasn’t thinking about that, she wasn’t thinking much of anything actually. 

Kate opened her eyes, realising that as Emaline led her slick lips down Kate’s chest, she’d somehow unbuttoned her shirt, and was now sucking marks into the skin below Kate’s collarbone. Kate arched her back as Emaline scraped a baby blue acrylic nail over her nipple. Emaline’s mouth reached the lace borderlining Kate’s bra. 

Emaline moved away, the blonde hair that hung over her tilted head, grazing Kate’s goosebumped skin. Emaline licked her lips appreciatively, raking her eyes over Kate’s creamy white, laced bra. The mesh behind the elaborate lace was barely even visible, it was so sheer. Below the gorgeous bra, a small pink bud was clearly visible. 

“Where’d you get this, huh sweetheart?” Emaline asked lowly, a finger tracing the outline of Kate’s nipple through the mesh. Kate swallowed roughly. “I bought it last summer, when Dad and I went to Portland.” She replied, her voice higher than usual. “You bought this,” Emaline reached one hand behind Kate and licked her skin through the lace at the same time, “With your daddy right there?” Emaline unbuckled the bra. Kate blushed a little, but rolled her eyes. 

“You think  _ Principal Messner _ would even come near a lingerie store? Nah-uh. He tossed the money at me, from a distance!, and ran away to the food court.” Kate smiled, with a shrug. Em laughed, removing Kate’s bra completely and throwing it behind her shoulder, (It landed on the radio, Kate acknowledged absentmindedly). Emaline sucked fully on her rosy bud, cupping her sides with perfectly done nails. Kate’s eyes rolled back, smoothing her hands down Em’s back, brushing stray hair away. Kate pulled off with a string of silvery saliva still entangled around Kate. “Your dad is a very modest, earnest man.” She said, with a mock serious voice. 

Kate wrapped her arms around Emaline and pulled her up, effectively shutting her up with a kiss. Emmaline licked into her mouth, wasting no time. Kate’s fingers crept to her bra clasp, figuring she should catch Em up to her state of undress. Emaline pushed her back onto the bed, shoving her bra off with more force than was necessary (but enough urgency, that was definitely necessary). She reached up to her fluffy yellow scrunchie, pulling it out of her hair. She shook out her locks as Kate sucked and laved dutifully over her chest. Kate cupped and rubbed her slightly swollen nipples between her fingers. Emaline gasped and pressed her boobs further into Kate’s face. Kate embraced the pressure, arms circling and scraping Em’s waist. 

Em slid her hands into Kate’s straight brown hair, pulling firmly. Kate threw her head back with a moan. “Ooh, honey I knew you’d like that one.” Em wiggled her eyebrows. Kate’s flushed face darkened slightly but creased with determination. Kate flipped them over (again!) and moved all the way down. She pressed her stomach to Emaline’s thighs, pushing two cold fingertips into Em’s rising shoulders. She tugged Emaline’s pink and purple panties down her thick thighs. Not to be cliche or whatever, but Emaline was Thick ™ , deserving of a capital and trademark. Kate slid the panties off her ankles and tossed them off the bed. 

She gently pried Emaline’s legs open, Em’s thighs opening almost immediately. Kate licked her lips, smoothing her hand over the light yellow curls grown over her pinkish lips. Em shivered. “You’re okay with this right? No rush, baby.” Emmaline’s strained voice floated into Kate’s ears. She looked up, resting her cheek on Em’s pubes, a small smile on her lips. It reached her eyes. 

“Yeah. I’m really ready. You?” She asked. Em laughed, obnoxious and lovely. Kate grinned back. “So ready, baby. Fuck yeah, I’m ready.” Em blew her a kiss. Kate rolled her eyes but felt her heart flutter anyways. She turned her attention back to the wet vulva before her. Kate took a deep breath.

“Just do what you like for yourself, darlin’.” Emaline said. Kate nodded and pressed a ginger kiss to where she assumed Em’s clit was. She tentatively poked her tongue under the hood of skin, feeling out the hard nub there. Emmaline shivered. Feeling encouraged, Kate moved her lips properly over the bundle of nerves, sucking and licking over it. She felt the taste of Emaline coat her lips, letting out a moan of her own, joining the harmony of Emaline’s. 

“Bay-Baby, need you-” Emaline whined. Kate’s mouth left Em’s clit, though her thin fingers still rubbed over it. “What do you want me to do Em?” Kate asked softly. Em pushed herself up on her elbows, hole clenching and unclenching. “Can you...put something inside me?” She looked nervous. Kate exhaled slowly, glancing back at Em’s pretty pink hole. 

She eased a smooth finger inside, using Em’s uneven breaths and relief as motivation. She kitten-licked her clit again, as she slid another finger into Em. She searched for the spot, where she knew would make her undone. Em arched her back, a broken gasp flooding out of her lips, a gush of wetness spreading over Kate’s fingers.  _ Ah. _ She continued sucking, licking and thrusting until Em shivered and tried to curl up. 

Kate wiped her fingers on her plain blue underwear, clambering up to snuggle. Emaline smiled contentedly, slotting her face into Kate’s neck and her fingers into her hair. “Mmm. That was good.” She mumbled. 

“Yeah?” Kate stared at Emaline’s soft expression 

“Yeah. Way better than that dickhole. Wasshisname. Olive or some shit.” She giggled into Kate’s neck. Kate laughed, feeling pride rise through her chest. She slung her arm more firmly around Em’s back. 

“Hey...I can do you too, y’know,” Em whispered sluggishly.

“I don’t think so. You had 3 tests today and rehearsal...babe.” Kate tested it out on her tongue. By the way Em kissed her neck and pulled her hair slightly, she guessed it was well liked. “Y’sure?” Em asked. “Yeah. I’ll wake you up tomorrow before we awkwardly face your mom and you can return the favor. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Kate reached over Em to pull the lamp’s string. “You make me fuckin’ lose it, baby.” Emaline whispered fervently into her throat. Kate swallowed, smoothing Em’s disheveled hair. “Yeah. Yeah. Same.” she said quietly, tugging the string.

The room filled with darkness, but Kate didn’t find it as terrifying as she usually did. Having the cutest girl in Oregon in your arms, snuggling into your chest and humming a Duran Duran song does that, she supposed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!!  
i hope you enjoyed the smut. i'm not super well versed in smut, but i am wlw so maybe that makes it more passable?? idk don't hurt me. as for this fandom, i really do love the show and think it's hella cute (and perfectly awkward). i genuinely wasn't planning on writing any fanfic for the show, but i was mourning the fact that the ratio of mlm fics to wlw fics was so unfairly uneven and then this just came to me! i'm v gay and not v satisfied with this, but have a lovely day!


End file.
